Even the Prettiest Roses Have Thorns
by Gumo
Summary: "You know what I think, Hyuuga?" He paused, drawling out the first consonant of the girl's last name, knowing it bothered her greatly, "I think you're just playing innocent. You're like the other girls, entranced by my face… and my body." AU .
1. Let's Have Sex

The two sat down at the small table, taking seats across from each other. One, an extremely attractive boy in his teen-aged years, with beautifully layered onyx hair. The other, a cute girl with petite features and long silky dark hair.

They locked eyes. Pearl white conflicted with cool stone. They battled mentally, even as she brought her Earl Gray Latte to her lips and took a light sip. He, humoring her, brought his virgin black coffee to his lips. All the while their eyes battled it out.

They stared at each other intensely, and to an outsider it could have seemed like they were love struck. But the vibe was… different.

The girl broke the eye contact, shaking her head. She had enough of this. His lips contorted into a cocky grin, sensing victory and assuming she had submitted.

"Let's have sex." He said bluntly, teasing his tongue over the lip of his coffee.

"Not interested." She coldly replied, fighting back both her own blush and her hand from inflicting a bright red blush upon his face. It took all her effort to do so and remain stutter-free.

He cocked his head curiously, narrowing his eyes. "Then let's fuck."

"It is the same thing, and I'm still not interested."

"You know what I think, Hyuuga?" He paused, drawling out the first consonant of the girl's last name, knowing it bothered her greatly, "I think you're just playing innocent. You're like the other girls, entranced by my face… and my body." He, as if proving his point, jerked his head to flip his hair a bit to the side.

The girl, trying best to keep her doll-like features composed, sucked a deep breath of air. She couldn't even make eye contact with him- if she did, she was sure she would punch him out. She had to look at her latte. "You can think one thing, but it doesn't make you right. You can think that all you want, but in the end I won't be one of those naked, faceless women that keep your body and bed warm all night. In the end, you'll be collecting STDs, and I will be home, sipping on a warm cup of tea and already having forgotten your existence entirely."

For a moment, his facial expression contorted. But he resumed his cool, tsking with his tongue. "Aren't you a cruel one, shy little Hinata."

"Thank you. I tend to be cruel to narcissistic assholes, which at the moment only seems to be you." She paused, sipping the latte. It cooled down significantly, so she took a gulp of it. "Besides, I know the only reason you want to get in my pants is because you haven't, my dear Sasuke."

Hinata took another quick swig of her drink, wanting to get out of the café badly. Just his face made her sick to her stomach, and she did not want to waste her delicious tea latte by heaving it out like a foamy disgusting mixture of earl gray and the chocolate donut she had for breakfast. Sasuke Uchiha wasn't worth the sixty cents she paid for that donut.

Sasuke laughed softly, taking a soft sip of his hot coffee. "Why are you so mean today? I mean, I even treated you to the beverage you are currently enjoying, and you won't give me anything in return?"

Hinata sighed, silently getting out of her seat. She poured the warm, no longer hot beverage over his head. It wasn't hot enough to burn him, but it would probably redden his scalp and head. She then fished out a five dollar bill, placed it on the table, and walked away as the bewildered Uchiha found himself unable to speak. Employees rushed with towels to wash him off, notably all female.

"There's your thanks. Keep the change, I know you always need to buy condoms." Hinata announced coldly, before stepping out onto the cold winter streets. She put her hood on over her head, and walked off, seemingly as cold as the temperature.

Unseen tears streaked down her face. She was absolutely terrified of Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

While I love SasuHina, I find it unpredictable that Sasuke IRL would be as much of a gentleman as he is in fanfics.  
This probably won't end up SasuHina, but since the story will have a lot of Sasuke and Hinata interaction, they are the main characters.

sasuke probably is going to be an assface bully. a harmless bully, though. i might terrorize hinata a little more with a few other bullies too.  
but keep in mind, i love hinata

mature for language, sexual references, and possible drug use later on.


	2. Wonderful Father Figure

"Where have you been?" Hiashi Hyuuga called out to his daughter from his bedroom as he heard her enter. Only she, Hanabi, and the maids were allowed to enter through the back door of the main branch household. However, only his eldest daughter was almost inaudible as she did so, not even giving a greeting. If he did not have his door open, he would have never heard her.

"I-I… um, had to see a c-classmate. I w-went out to the café two b-blocks down." Hinata spoke softly, but projected her voice so her father could catch what she said. She hated her father, but could not do anything about it. If she even looked like she was thinking wrong of him, he would smack her across the face. He would look at her with empty, cruel white eyes.

"Who was it?" Hiashi was mildly interested, but not at all concerned. His eldest daughter was domesticated and awkward, and though very beautiful, she was simply too odd to attract anyone but the most desperate boys.

"A boy." She paused, taking a deep breath of air. She could no't lie to her father without calming her nerves, or he would notice it. "He was a-absent, and I had his st-st-study guide. N-no one was able to take me to drop it off, s-so I c-called him and asked him to meet me there. K-konohagakure is a s-small village, so he did no't live that f-far away."

There was a pause, and Hinata knew she got off on that lie. If he had suspected anything, all she would have heard was the thundering of footsteps and the next thing she knew it, pain.

She stiffened significantly as she heard soft moans coming from his room. No matter how many times he did it, Hinata could never really accept it.

"When's Hanabi coming home from tennis practice?" He spoke loud and calm.

"A-ah… in m-maybe th-thirty minutes…" Hinata sighed. He didn't care about her, it was always Hanabi. The baby, the dream kid, the sweetheart. Hanabi was assertive, easy to talk to, and charismatic. Even if she was a stuck-up princess, she had the right to be one. Even if she was dumb as a sack of potatoes school wise, her father could care less. Even though he gave Hinata a black eye and a sprained ankle for getting a C in middle school.

More moaning. Hinata blushed, feeling beyond disgusted. It wasn't even hidden. The old bastard was having fun, knowing well his daughter was maybe twenty, twenty-five feet tops away.

"Close my door, I don't want Hanabi to intrude on my... session.

_'Fucking old bastard'_. Hinata walked over, dreading it all. As she closed the door, curiosity made her peek. The sight disgusted her. The old man, completely disregarding his daughter, was having more than enough fun on his bed with three Hyuuga women maybe four years at the most older than she was.

Hiashi Hyuuga was fifty.

'Sick bastard doesn't even think of me as anything more than a homely maid. Not even a daughter.' Hinata grimaced, sickened at the mere thought of her old father and those girls. They were obviously from branches far from the main, maybe distant nieces, just barely Hyuuga. But just think about her father and women nearly her age gave her chills.

_'I wonder how much he's paying them. Probably a lot, he has a lot of his dirty money.'_

With a sigh, Hinata walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like she had cried, but then again she was so depressed all the time that it made no real difference. With most girls, their eye make up would streak down their cheeks, but Hinata went every day bare faced. She didn't need to impress anyone, and truth be told, did not know the first thing about putting it on.

She turned the faucet and cupped her hands to catch the water. She splashed her face with cold water, bringing her senses back. Pale eyes stared into the mirror, scanning her bangs. They were a little straggly. Her lithe fingers opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of purple scissors. She trimmed the uneven bangs and scooped the hair up in her hands, tossing it in the trash. Hinata was proud of her hair, it was the only thing on her she constantly maintained. Her hairstyle was the same as her mother's, except her mother had brown hair that was shoulder length. Hinata's hair was a dark black that was blue when the light caught in it, and it was belly button length.

She kept it long because it looked nice that way.

"Well, its six o'clock now. I guess since father dearest is off having fun, I'll finish my homework and then go to sleep. Can't wait for another wonderful day of school."

Hinata's eyes lightly watered, but she blinked the tears back and clenched her fist. She wasn't going to cry, not right now. She had to step up and grow herself a pair.

Figuratively.

* * *

Meh. This was a weird chapter. What an asshole Hiashi is.

=/ Well, the next chapter should be fun to write and not so damn awkward.


	3. Lovely Morning at School

The cruel shouting of her clock woke Hinata up almost immediately. She had gone to sleep tired and depressed, and found herself waking the same way. Today was the first day of her second marking period, not that she really cared. It was a Monday, and it was one bad Monday at that.

She pulled herself out of bed reluctantly, body shivering. It was cold, and her room had a bad draft. She often left her window cracked for fresh air, because the smell of the house was so… overbearing. Hinata hated the smell of her home.

She closed her window and proceeded to strip of pajamas. Old bruises spotted her body, some sickly yellow. Hinata got bruises, and kept them for months, and so she was a living museum of all her screw ups. The one on her hip was from walking into a desk, the one on her inner thigh from a low baseball she failed to catch, and of course the deformed blob on her shoulder was when her father took a good sock at her for breaking a glass.

Of course, Hinata could not see these bruises. She hated her body, and hated looking at it. She could only bear looking at her face.

Hinata hated her pale eyes, which revealed her foolishness.

Hinata hated her pale skin in which blue veins stuck out like neon signs.

Hinata hated her soft pink lips, which released cruel words.

Hinata hated her body, which was only slightly curved, and the fleshy lumps upon her chest that grew like a grotesque parasite.

Hinata hated this body because it was her own.

With a sigh of those pink lips, Hinata hooked the back of her bra. It was a plain white one, albeit new, and cradled her breasts. Over it, she slipped on a white sports bra- other wise, she felt naked, even if she wore clothing over it. She wore girl boxers of a soft baby blue- it was just because, likewise, she felt naked.

She then slipped on her sweatshirt, cream colored with faux fur trim. On each side of the shoulder was the iron on of the Hyuuga symbol. Hinata stepped into her slightly baggy black pants, and put a plain belt around her waist, as the pants were a little too big for her.

She combed out her hair with a few rough battles and then braided it into two long pigtails. It was the only way to manage her hair well, it was thick and long and got the worst knots if she didn't take care of it, and it often dripped over her face in class. Hinata had her mother to thank for spending hours to teach her young daughter how to braid. She only wore her braids to sleep or to school.

Hinata scooped up her schoolbag, a plain black backpack, and walked down to her kitchen. The analog clock read the time as six-forty. "I have twenty minutes," She drawled out softly, speaking to herself. Only her father was probably up right now. Even if she couldn't tolerate him personally, Hinata had to admit he was a hard worker. He worked early in the morning until late at night, as a business owner, stock holder, head of the Hyuuga clan, and man who needed to make money. He was a hard worker, so he wasn't the worst man- he at least cared for his family. Maybe not Hinata so much, but he still supported her. Hey, that was all she needed personally.

A bunch of papers spread across the kitchen table. Hinata sighed and put her sister's stuff back in her backpack, smiling. Even if Hanabi wasn't that fond of her older sister, her sister thought the girl was cute. Hinata knew how Hanabi loved her father, the little girl basically lived for him. She was the little princess and he was her King father. The sprawled out etchings on paper of Hanabi practicing her math spread across the table- the girl would try her best to master the subject. She might have been a bit lacking in the upper compartment, but that didn't mean she was trying. Hanabi just had no aptitude for anything that required a higher level of thinking.

Her smile flipped over as she spotted one of her sister doodles. Hinata crunched it into a paper ball and tried to pass the anger as a loud sigh. Hanabi didn't really like her older sister that much, and also liked to make crude and vulgar doodles. This one had Hinata being bitten by presumably a dog. Her face was grotesque and eyes set far apart. It wasn't detailed or anything, but it still stung.

'Are my eyes seriously set far apart…?' She wondered, as she threw away the paper and ate her breakfast- a banana and a glass of soymilk.

She put on her plain black shoes and stepped out the door. She walked down the stone path, which lead to massive gates. Other paths branched off this one, leading to other homes on the property. The homes were all connected by halls to form almost one whole house because otherwise it wouldn't be allowed, but no one was allowed other homes without permission. It was the Hyuuga compound, a massive home for its clan members. Anyone with dark hair, pale skin, and white or gray eyes (not always necessarily pure white, as the blood that strayed from the main branch caused light and dark gray eyes) lived here, with their family as their ancestors had done so for centuries.

Hinata pressed a button and the gate opened. She stepped out, and shut the it behind her. Instantly, her spirits brightened. That place was oppressive, and smelled and felt… off. She felt like she lost all freedom in there. She even skipped a bit in her step, feeling loose and happy. At least at school, no one bothered her.

Hell, they didn't even talk about her, they didn't care. And that fact made Hinata ecstatic.

She walked down the street, to her bus stop. As she waited, her cousin Neji passed by in his red convertible, not sparing her a look. Hinata didn't mind. Neji used to be her best friend, but for whatever reason, he started ignoring her. As long as he didn't show any obvious signs of hating her, Hinata felt trusting of her dear older cousin. All he did was advert his eyes, or ignore her, which wasn't hateful. If he told her that he hated her, it would almost be another story.

The bus slowed down for her, and she got on, sitting in the front seat. She smiled and looked out the window. Everyone else sat in the back.

The bus ride was slow and yet fast. On one hand, Hinata couldn't wait to get to school, but on the other hand, she definitely didn't want to see Uchiha Sasuke. He was in three of her classes. Their names were far enough though that she didn't sit that close to him.

'I don't want to see him again…I just want to have a nice day.'

The bus arrived twenty minutes later, and Hinata was by far the first one to get off, softly mumbling a thank you to the bus driver. She walked up the steps to the entrance, and froze for a second as she caught a glimpse of what was expecting her from the closing door.

Leaning against the lockers nonchalant was the devil himself. Sasuke Uchiha, with his biggest fans, Ino and Sakura. 'Oh, and another blonde… her name… Temari, yeah. Hmmm, he really gets all the girls. What the fuck.'

Hinata proudly marched in, head high. She was probably imagining that he was waiting for her. His locker was probably right here. Besides, they only talked twice. And once, she had been very close to smacking him, instead soaking him with her tea latte.

Didn't seem like they were well acquainted.

She walked down the hall, heading towards the school library, when she felt a firm grip upon her right wrist, and then a rough tug. Hinata basically fell into Sasuke's chest. And froze. "Stupid Hyuuga. Can't resist me, eh?"

She quickly freed herself, and spat out, "What part can't I resist? Oh, when you tug me like an inconsiderate bastard, treating me like a rag doll."

The she walked off. But he followed her. He could feel it.

He grabbed her braid, taking care not to tug. "You know, your hair is much prettier when its down."

"Fuck off, I like it like this." She stopped, flushed with rage. She couldn't take his words for truth, but could definitely get angry at them. Nothing pissed her off like Sasuke.

"I don't want to. Stop playing hard to get." He purred, bringing the long braid to his face. "You know you want this."

Hinata smacked his hand, making him let go of her braid. "I don't like you, why are you persistent!"

Sasuke grinned wickedly. "I don't like you either, I was simply playing with you. Can't you take a JOKE? Weird girls like you need to stop taking things so seriously. And I don't like how rough your flirting is, what kind of girl smacks the guy she likes? No, I won't go out with you."

Hinata's blood boiled. She HATED liars. Oh, if this wasn't school…

"I knew Sasuke wasn't serious!" The bubblegum haired girl came from nowhere, grabbing his arm. "But just so you know, Hinata-chan, Sasuke likes WOMEN like ME."

"And ME. Yeah, but we won't hold it against you Hinata-chan… no one can resist Sasuke." Ino added, grabbing his other arm. She grinned. She and Sakura had no reason to hate Hinata, she simply wasn't any real threat.

"You see, Sasuke likes real women. I'm sorry, you're cute, but he's out of your league." Temari added, following the three as the walked off.

"…" Hinata's eyes bulged.

"…" She took a deep breath.

"…prick," She growled, calming down.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, its okay! Sasuke's a stupid bastard." Mere words couldn't explain how angelic Naruto seemed at this moment. Hinata's face reddened heavily, and she dipped her head low to hide it.

"Eh…ah…" She mumbled, trying to say anything at all.

"…well, I'll see you later!" Naruto jogged off after the four. Under his breath, he inaudibly mumbled, "Creepy chick."

"A-ah, see you later, Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted with a squeaky voice, but it was too late.

She began walking again, sighing. "This morning sucks."

* * *

What. An. Ass.

Things will look better soon, I think. Maybe I'll add a bit of SasuHina scenes, but this won't end up being SasuHina. Or NaruHina, FYI, and while I dont mean to insult its fans, NaruHina sucks. I've only found one good fanfic of them, everything else is ick. In my opinion.

I like crack pairings. Feel free to suggest some.


End file.
